Just To Save A Life
by PoMlovah611
Summary: When Private gets captured in the park, what will his team do to get him back? Rated T for character death...?
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, New story! XD_**

**_This is meant to be a short-ish story_**

**_I just came up with the plot and I was satisfied so I made it into a story_**

**_Please no harsh criticism_**

**_WARNING CHARACTER DEATH... XD_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TPoM_**

**_Now go and read this and enjoy it!_**

* * *

**Just To Save A Life**

**Chapter 1**

_My name is Private. Let me tell you a story because I'm the only one of the four left. It happened so fast… __**too**__ fast… __**too**__ quickly… -before I realised that my three brothers were gone forever._

**PRIVATE'S POV**

It was a beautiful day in Central Park. We, the four penguins of the zoo found there were on look out duty, seeing if we could find any evil or danger in the park.

"Okay, Private. You and Rico will scout east of the park. Kowalski and I will scout the west." Skipper told me.

Rico, the mo-hawked penguin grinned at me.

The tallest penguin, Kowalski, began sliding to the west part of the park with Skipper, the flat-headed penguin.

"C'mon Rico. Let's go." I said with my British accent before walking with Rico toward the opposite side of the park.

Rico spewed out some binoculars for both of us so we could spot things easily.

"Right." I said, taking one of them. "I'll go perch myself on top of that tree over there and you'll perch on top of the tree a few feet from my tree." I planned.

Rico nodded and slid toward his assigned tree with the one remaining pair of binoculars.

"Urgh…" I grunted as I climbed to the top of the leafy tree. I looked through the binoculars and searched the perimeter for any signs of danger.

"Hmm… Nothing so far…" I said to myself. "Wait-what is that?" I zoomed closer with my binoculars.

"A… peanut butter winkie stand?" I giggled. I loved those peanutty snacks. They were just so delicious. "I thought the Peanutbutter winkie supply line was cut off… better check it out." I told myself.

I slid down then toward the stand.

I sniffed around for any scent of the peanutbutter goodness.

I looked at the boxes behind the stand. They were all empty. No words. There wasn't even anyone who was running the stand.

Then suddenly a cloth slipped into my beak and a rope tied my flippers behind me. "MMPH!" I screamed as I was pulled backwards. _What was this!?_ I was really shocked. I turned my head around to see that some familiar crustaceans had captured me. "MMMLLLPPHH!" I shouted, trying to get anyone's attention. I fought against the tugs and pulls of the lobsters, trying to get away.

"RRRNNNCMMH! HLLPPHH!" I hoped Rico would hear my cries. He wasn't that far after all.

**RICO'S POV**

"RRRNNNCMMH! HLLPPHH!"

I heard a cry for help and looked for the source of the cry through the binoculars. I gasped as I saw Private being pulled by a few lobsters near a peanutbutter winkie stand.

I immediately slid toward the place and arrived there just in time.

"MMMMGGHHPH!" Private shouted through the cloth in his mouth.

I growled at the lobsters, threatening them to let him go.

Then I heard a small voice from the earpieces on each of the lobsters' head.

_- "Kill him." -_

Private started whimpering. "NMMPPH!" he screamed. He must have heard it too.

One of the lobsters had snuck up behind me and knocked me onto the ground. Another lobster aimed a painful kick to my head. I struggled for a while to stay conscious for the sake of Private.

I was kicked again in the stomach. I regurgitated a smoke bomb and it exploded. I stood up quickly and desperately searched for Private.

Unfortunately, the smoke cleared up right away and I found myself face to face with a lobster with a gun in his claw. He had it pointed at me.

My eyes widened and I took a step back.

"NNMMPPHH! RNNCCMHH!" Private now had tears in his eyes.

I put my flippers up, hoping that he wouldn't shoot. But no... He had to pull the trigger…

**_*click*_**

**_BANG!_**

"AAAAUUGGHH!" I was shot right in the gut. I fell down on my side and groaned, struggling to keep awake.

"RNNCCMH!" Private kept screaming, slowly being pulled farther and farther away from me.

I tried to get up again, but the lobster now had the gun to my head. _No…no please…_ I begged in my mind.

But it was too late to voice out my thoughts because right after hearing a **bang**, the world slipped away from me and I felt no life.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**_Okay, that was chapter one._**

**_So how was that?_**

**_I know it was short but I meant it to be that way._**

**_Review please!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_Review.._**

**_Please do… X3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**... CHAPPIE TWOOO! ...**

**Just To Save A Life**

**Chapter 2**

**PRIVATE'S POV**

"NNOOO!" I shrieked through the cloth. "RICO! NO! NOO!" I said. Tears were streaming down my face as I watched him get shot in the head.

"RICO!" I kept screaming. _He can't be dead. No! _I couldn't accept it.

Tears kept coming down my cheeks and my resistance to the pulls of my captor became weaker and weaker as I saw the lobsters afar turn the limp body around and made sure he was dead.

I couldn't see the rise and fall of his chest. I couldn't see his eyes move. I couldn't see _any_ movement from my comrade.

He was gone.

I cried into the cloth in my mouth. _Rico… It was all my fault. If I hadn't run into that trap, none of this would've happened._

I was pulled toward the remote part of the park. A truck as big as our blue one was there. The lobster harshly threw me into vehicle. I hit my head hard on the wall and fell back down, unconscious.

…

**SKIPPER'S POV**

"Kowalski, we should go check Rico and Private. The two might need something. Private all the more… he might need us." I told my second-in-command.

"Agreed." Kowalski replied.

We both headed toward the east side of the park and looked around for our two other brothers.

"Private? Rico? Front and center!" I shouted.

No reply.

"PRIVATE! RICO!" Kowalski called.

"SOLDIERS, GET OVER HERE!..."

Still no reply…

"Hmm.. that's strange. They almost never disobey a direct order." I wondered.

"Skipper, look!" Kowalski said, spotting a familiar black and white pattern of feathers. "Is that… Rico?"

My eyes widened in horror at the sight of the penguin on the floor.

"No… no, no, NO!" I cried and slid as fast as I could to get to my mo-hawked comrade.

I put a flipper on him and gasped. His body felt cold and lifeless.

"Rico?" I begged for him to respond.

I turned him around and saw that blood on his head and his belly.

Kowalski slid to my side and gasped. "H-he-he was sh-shot!" Kowalski told me.

Tears started to well up in my eyes. "Rico…" I said his name again, grabbing his limp flipper and holding it close.

"I swear, whoever did this to you, I'll ring his neck and make him regret it." I said.

"Skipper…" Kowalski called me.

I looked up from my slight sobbing to see that Kowalski had inspected the stand near us. He neared me and held out a note.

"I found this on the ground." He said, handing me the piece of paper.

_Dear Skipper,_

_We have your precious little Private. If you ever want to see him alive again, you will surrender and let me take over the world. If not, you all will meet an unfortunate end. I'm sure you'll figure out our location. Unless, ofcourse, Kowalski's not smart enough to find it. That is all._

_Your enemy,_

_Dr. Blowhole_

"Villainous scum! Blowhole's got Private. And I bet he's behind Rico's murder!" I growled, my voice full of hatred.

Kowalski nodded in agreement. "What do you suggest we do?"

"First, we take care of Rico's body. Leave no trace. We don't want the humans to start freaking out." I instructed.

"Right…"

"Do you think you can track him down?"

"I can try." Kowalski told me.

"Great. We'll hold funeral for Rico at dawn." I said with a mournful look.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_**YAAYY! I was able to finish another chapter!**_

_**So guys? What do you think?**_

_**Go ahead, review. **_

_**The more reviews, the faster I update**_

_**Trust me.**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**review!**_

_**ReViEw!**_

_**rEvIeW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to Save a Life**

**Chapter 3**

**PRIVATE'S POV**

I opened my eyes to find myself cuffed to a wall by my feet and flippers. The stench of fish and sea water hit me as I breathed in some air. I looked around and gasped.

A few feet from me was a table of knives, wires, welds, ropes and other torturing devices.

I started to panic, pulling at the cuffs that held me in place.

Then suddenly the door slammed open and a figure on a Segway was seen.

"B-b-blowhole!" I whimpered as he closed the door.

"Oh, how nice. The little one remembers me." The dolphin looked at me with an evil grin.

"Where am I? What happened?" Then I suddenly remembered everything. The peanut-butter winkie stand fake, my capture, and lastly, Rico's death.

"Wait… n-no…" I said, tears already forming in my eyes. "Why did you kill him!?" I demanded.

"Who? Rico? Oh yes… I had to. He was in the way of my plan."

"H-how could you!" I sniffed. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

"He tried to save you. If I had let him go, he would've warned Skipper and Kowalski and my plan would be ruined. But that didn't happen because I commanded his death. And now I have you." Blowhole grinned, pinching my cheek painfully.

"What do you want from me!?" I said once he let go.

"Oh aren't you just full of questions, Private?" Blowhole laughed evilly. "I have noticed your interactions with Skipper… you two seem pretty close, hm? He seems to care about you just as much as a father would for a son."

I gulped, knowing what would come next.

"So I figured that if I hurt you, the effects would reflect on Skipper more than 10 times as much." He took a whip and neared me.

"N-no… please- AAAAAHH!"

…

**KOWALSKI'S POV**

I bowed my head as we headed back to the HQ after the funeral. News broke out through the zoo pretty quick and almost every zoo animal attended. We buried his body in the most remote place of the park so no one would disturb it.

I glanced at Skipper. His eyes were still wet with small tears. He still couldn't accept that one of our teammates were gone.

Nor could I.

When we arrived at HQ, I headed straight to my lab to track down that demented dolphin Blowhole. I had that note in my flipper. I slammed it down on the table and eyed the paper. "Hmm…" I observed it through a microscope and felt the paper's roughness. I couldn't come to a conclusion until smelled its scent. I immediately started coughing.

"Hah! I have you now! Blowhole!" I shouted in triumph.

"Kowalski, have you found Blowhole?" Skipper said, seriously.

"Yes, Skipper. He's in New Jersey."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**_Skipper: so… Blowhole's in New Jersey… wait a minute… NEW JERSEY!?_**

**_Me: Heh… yeah… Sorryy…._**

**_Skipper: WE'LL HAVE TO TRAVEL TO NEW JERSEY NOW!? UUURRGGGHHH!_**

**_Me: Well, I'm sorry, okay!? I just needed a place… X3_**

**_Skipper: Of ALL the places, why NEW JERSEY!? Next thing you know, you're telling me he's in Hoboken._**

**_Me: Hm… I could go with that… *types*_**

**_Skipper: *eyes widen* NO! *slaps my hands*_**

**_Me: OW! Fine… *rolls eyes* On one condition…_**

**_Skipper: What condition?_**

**_Me: Read that cue card. _**

**_Skipper: Fine… *picks up cue card* Please Review. The more reviews, the faster she'll update…_**

**_Me: Keep reading._**

**_Skipper: It says here REVIEW times one hundred… So just pretend I said REVIEW one hundred times._**

**_Me: So do what Skipper says guys cuz he's the commander! XD REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to Save a Life**

**Chapter 4**

**Skipper's POV**

_"He's in New Jersey." _

I involuntarily slapped Kowalski in the back of the head.

"OW!" he shrieked.

"S-sorry… But you're joking, right?" I said.

"No, Skipper. The scent of the note says everything." Kowalski explained.

I grabbed the paper in his flipper and sniffed it. "GAUGH!" I said, coughing. "Gh~ That's New Jersey alright." I said, sticking out my tongue.

"So what are your orders, sir?" Kowalski asked me.

"We go now. The sooner we save Private, the sooner he'll be safe." I said.

"Roger that."

"Go get the jetpacks."

…

**Private's POV**

"AAAAAAAGGHHH!" I screamed as Blowhole burned my flipper with the lighter again. "ngghhh S-S-STOOPPP!" I begged.

Blowhole grinned sadistically at me and grabbed by beak with his other flipper, tugging on it playfully, which was actually really painful, considering how sensitive my beak is and all the bruises he gave me a while ago.

I kept screaming. But of course those screams were all muffled because he was holding my beak closed. I don't know why but those muffled screams sounded cute to the dolphin.

"Aaw, you're so cute. No wonder you're Skipper's favorite." He teased, letting go of my beak and flicking it.

Tears ran down my face. My flipper was still on top of the small fire. I tried to pull on the restraints so I could get out of the intense heat. "AA-AAAGGhh! PLEASE! STOP!" I cried.

The heat was removed and I cried, still recovering.

"I'm done with you for now." Blowhole said, still smiling. "We should do this again later." He chuckled, ruffling my head feathers.

"N-no… please… N-no m-more" I stammered.

Blowhole glared at me and slapped me hard across the face. "Gah!" I yelped.

The dolphin growled a bit before leaving the room, locking the steel door behind him.

I cried silently with tears running down my face. It didn't look like I had a way to escape this torture filled prison. For now, and possibly forever, I'd be Blowhole's slave. I couldn't do anything else so I just waited, hoping I would be freed from this horrible treatment soon.

…

**Kowalski's POV**

"Of all the places… why New Jersey." Skipper mumbled as we flew with our Jetpacks.

"It could've been worse." I tried.

"Oh yeah? What's worse than Private being trapped in New Jersey?"

"He could be trapped in Denmark…"

"I'm not wanted anymore, Kowalski. I burned the file, remember?"

"Yes, but the Danes still remember you."

"They'll forget, Kowalski. They'll forget."

"I don't thi-"

"They'll _forget_." Skipper urged.

"Fine. They'll forget." I rolled my eyes. "Can we just focus on the task at hand?"

"Right. Saving Private."

We were already halfway there when we heard stuttering. I glanced at our jetpacks and gulped.

"Is something wrong, Kowalski?" Skipper asked me.

"W-well, uhm… there's a good chance… I forgot to… refuel our Jetpacks?" I smiled sheepishly.

Skipper face-flippered. "Seriously?"

"Heh, sorry."

Then our Jetpacks suddenly stopped working and we were falling out of the sky.

"AAAAHHH!" I screamed, wrapping my flippers around Skipper in fear.

"HEY! GET OFF ME!" Skipper growled.

I kept screaming.

Skipper grunted and kicked me off. He took my flipper and dragged me toward a truck with a matress on it and we landed there.

"Good golly… We're alive." I realized.

"Good. Now don't chicken out again." Skipper rolled his eyes.

I blushed. "Heh…"

"I guess we're continuing on foot… to New Jersey." Skipper grunted.

"Or we could take a subway." I suggested, pointing at the subway station. The truck stopped at a red light and we both headed there.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**_Me: _**_Okay! The guest for today is… *reads paper on clipboard* … KOWIE! *squeals and hugs clipboard* _

**_Kowalski: _**_*steps in door* Okay, first of all, where in the milkyway galaxy did you get that ridiculous nickname for me!? It's just so.. weird._

**_Me: _**_I'm so glad you made it here, Kowie! *hugs Kowalski*_

**_Kowalski: _**_I didn't have much of a choice, really…_

**_Me:_**_ *kisses Kowalski repeatedly*_

**_Kowalski:_**_ HEY! Pff! Don't I have a -BLECK!- purpose here!?_

**_Me:_**_ Oh yeah right… sorry. *lets go of Kowalski* Ahem… It's simple, Kowie-_

**_Kowalski: _**_KOWALSKI._

**_Me: _**_Whatever you say, sweetie! Anyway, It's very simple, Kowalski! All you have to do is read these cue cards and practically order the readers out there to review, that's all! *gives cue cards*_

**_Kowalksi: _**_And I was chosen for this task because…?_

**_Me:_**_ Because Rico is busy enjoying his out-of-scene life and Skipper's already done. Oh yeah, and Private and Blowhole are still rehearsing. I'm guessing I'll get Blowy to go in the next chapter. *writes down a couple of things on clipboard*_

**_Kowalski: _**_Alright… *clears throat*_

**_Me: _**_*squeals* *whispers* he-he clears his thrrroooatt ever so hhoooootttlyyyy *giggles*…_

**_Kowalski:_**_ Okaayy… Uhm… Please review to this story. The more reviews, the faster she'll update and that's the truth… *flips the cue card upsidedown* Review times… 99 times ten to the power of 9,999,999,999,999… Well that's an overflow… *rolls eyes*_

**_Me:_**_ *faints*_

**_Kowalski: _**_Hey I'm do- oh… uhh, should I help her or what? … There's a brown haired girl laying on the ground unconscious here… *sighs* Now we don't have a director… *notices clipboard* Hm? *reads*_

* * *

_I can't update because I am probably unconscious by now because of Kowie's hotness… Pff… If I get more than two reviews, that'll be the cure and I'll be conscious again._

_~ PoMlovah611_

* * *

_*throws clipboard away* Oh well… HEY GUYS! STOP REHEARSING! PoMlovah611's offline for now!_

_…_

_REVIEW… O_O_


End file.
